Rickon Cooper
Rickon Halpert '''is a Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is the brother of Johnny Cooper, Jamie Cooper and Noah Cooper. Along with being the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He's known to be a half-human, half-celestial, who was separated by Johnny and Jamie during an attack by Anton Shakur where Rickon and Noah are forced to go on an adventure. Cooper is a member of House Cooper because of his bloodline. Biography '''Rickon Halpert '''was born in July 21, 2009 to Jim Halpert a human, and Knack, a God/Celestial, making him a hybrid of two. Jim and Knack hooked up again years later after giving birth to Johnny Cooper and Jamie Cooper, where now they made love in top of the Eiffel Tower which created Rickon Cooper alongside his other brother, Noah Cooper. After a while being alone with his brothers in the streets, they where taken by the police and put into the Nun's orphanage where he shared rooms with Noah and where forced to work everyday. Johnny and Jamie usually left to earn money while Rickon and Noah where left alone, but to make the work interesting, Rickon was taught by Noah how to prank. Upon showing him, they pranked all the nun's in the church by rotting the food in everybody's food, having Shrek's face in every hallway. Along with throwing pies at the nun's faces and ripping their clothes off so the kids in the church can have something to jerk off to. Noah and Rickon became legends in the orphanage. One day, Johnny told them that Jamie was kicked out and was stuck with Rickon and Noah where they teached him how to prank as well. However Jamie returned 4 months later telling the Coopers that he found a job that payed better but needed to go for a long time. To make it up, he told him he found Jim Halpert's old stuff which included a diary of his journey's and possible treasure. Upon going there with Rickon, Noah and Kenyon, they found out someone already lives there but had no problem breaking in since they've done it before. Upon entering, they see ancient artifacts and most of Jim's treasure that he found before his supposed "death". Johnny then found a missing piece of a note that Jim gave him which included the location of the Cooper Cane. Jamie found a note that included another Cane in another different location. Rickon, Noah and Kenyon also found maps that showed them where their Canes where. Along with maps of treasures that Jim never found. Upon collecting the maps, they where greeted with Anton Shakur holding them at gun point. Shakur said he used to work with his father along with Shakur's brother, 2Pac who knew about a vault that included all of Jim's treasures. Shakur threaten to kill them if they ever stepped a foot in the vault, however Kenyon stabbed Shakur in the shoulder and the five made a run for it. Shakur's minions came for each and one of them and the five where separated. Rickon and Noah left together while Johnny was abducted by Mumkey Jones and Jamie went to Madagascar. Rickon and Noah being young, didn't knew what to do much but Rickon using his pranking skills, learned how to steal which is similar to what Johnny and Jamie used to do. However one day, they where caught by Paul Blart when they where trying to steal guns at the Mall. Luckily they where able to outrun Blart as he fell over the fifth floor Mall and splattered his guts all over the floor. Rickon started crying, regretting for doing this traps and killing a human being while Noah laughed, so Rickon screamed at Noah for laughing and told him to leave and flee the state as the police where chasing them. They went on to Alabama where they met a bunch of rednecks, having enough money, they gave it to Killer Keemstar and had their own house. Rickon talked to Noah about the maps they where given by Jim and the Canes they needed to find to fullfill their prophecy. However, they both had different locations in their maps. So Noah told Rickon that they would meet in Las Vegas and goodluck on the trip and don't get killed, while Rickon told Noah to suck a wet one. Rickon then jumped on a train station that would lead to his long adventure. Rickon being injured after the explosion of Twinio terrios, he fainted and fell to the floor, where he was greeted by his grandpa, Joseph Urban. Urban cured Rickon and helped him recovering from the injury. He rested for a few weeks and left to find Noah. Rickon arrived to Vegas, Noah went on to tell him to leave but both where knocked out and Rickon was put to work. So they both had to clean shit from tables and bathrooms and was whipped a few times. However one day, Johnny, Jeans, Edpic and Bryan arrived to get drunk during a roadtrip. Noah saw Johnny and they both looked at each other, however they couldn't do anything and Noah was whipped. Johnny made a plan with Bryan and killed every manager in the Casino and saved Rickon and Noah where they were reunited. They caught up with the years they split and Rickon took the name "Cooper" as his last name. '''Season 5 During the Season 5 Premiere, Bryan Deep saw Rickon having Hershey chocolate in his mouth, Bryan becoming hungry and thirsty for some chocolate, kidnapped Rickon and took him hostage while taking over Cooperfell, Bryan was now not only hungry for Hersey's, he was hungry for Power. Not only did he kidnap Rickon, he also kidnapped Noah until Johnny surrendered. However before Johnny got there, Ramsay Jones tricked Bryan and killed all his men and took him hostage along with Rickon. Noah managed to escape but Cooperfell remains taken hostaged. Johnny and Alexandre are in their way to find Rickon. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters